And i am telling you i'm not going
by Kadedra Hale
Summary: Nessie wows her family at a kareoke night. Who knew she had it in her? lol i dont own twilight or any songs used. *sad face*


And I am telling you I'm not going

Nessie Pov

I can't believe I am going to do this! I mean I have a good voice. I am soprano. I can hit a high c easily. Me and Beyonce might have the same vocal range.

Alice is dragging us to a karaoke night in Seattle. The 1st winner gets 1,000 dollars.

The second place winner gets 500 dollars and the 3rd place winner gets 100. I can do a lot with 1,000 bucks.

Jake couldn't come because he had a meeting. I will be ok.

We got to Seattle and we waited for the first person to be called. Carp I was first! I groaned. Aunt Alice tapped my shoulder.

"Nessie you are going to do awesome. I have already saw it." she said. I nodded and went on stage.

"I am singing 'And I am telling you' from Dreamgirls." I said smiling. The music started and I began to sing.

And I am telling you  
I'm not going.  
You're the best man I'll ever know.  
There's no way I can ever go,  
No, no, no, no way,  
No, no, no, no way I'm livin' without you.  
I'm not livin' without you.  
I don't want to be free.  
I'm stayin',  
I'm stayin',  
And you, and you, you're gonna love me.  
Ooh, you're gonna love me.

And I am telling you  
I'm not going,  
Even though the rough times are showing.  
There's just no way,  
There's no way.  
We're part of the same place.  
We're part of the same time.  
We both share the same blood.  
We both have the same mind.  
And time and time we have so much to share,

No, no, no,  
No, no, no,  
I'm not waking' up tomorrow mornin'  
And findin' that there's nobody there.  
Darling, there's no way,  
No, no, no, no way I'm living' without you.  
I'm not livin' without you.  
You see, there's just no way,  
There's no way.

Please don't go  
Away from me  
Stay with me,stay with me  
Stay, stay and hold me  
Stay, stay and hold me  
Oh please stay and hold me  
Miss me  
Try and miss me  
Try and miss me  
Oh i know, i know, i know you care

Tear down the mountains,  
Yell, scream and shout.  
You can say what you want,  
I'm not walkin' out.  
Stop all the rivers,  
Push, strike, and kill.  
I'm not gonna leave you,  
There's no way I will.

And I am telling you  
I'm not going.  
You're the best man I'll ever know.  
There's no way I could ever, ever go,  
No, no, no, no way,  
No, no, no, no way I'm livin' without you.  
Oh, I'm not livin' without you,  
I'm not livin' without you.  
I don't wanna be free.  
I'm stayin',  
I'm stayin',  
And you, and you, and you  
You're gonna love me.  
Oh, yeah, you're gonna love me,  
Yes, you are, love me,  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, love me,  
Love me,  
Love me,  
Love me,  
Love me.  
You're gonna love me.

I got a lot of claps and whooping. I bowed and smiled. My family was shocked. There mouths were practically hanging open. I walked off stage and smiled.

"I didn't know you sing that so high dear." Daddy said.

"You didn't ask." I smiled.

By the end of the night Emmett sung 'Kiss Kiss' from Chris Brown, Alice sung 'Better in time' by Leona Lewis, Mom sung 'Always be my baby' by Mariah Carey, Jasper sung 'Gives you Hell' by the all American Rejects, Daddy sung 'Let me sign' by Robert Pattinson (hahaha random I know.) Rosalie sung 'Too Cool' from Camp Rock.

In the end I won first place, Mom won second, and Alice won third. We were happy. Emmett was pouting. It was funny.

"I can't believe I lost!" he whined.

"Emmett you and Chris brown don't mix." Jasper laughed.

"Yeah..." I was cut off by and awesome song. Alice, Rosalie, mom and I squealed.

"This is my song!" I said happily. It was 'Cupid's Choke hold.' by Gym Class Heroes. Mom turned up the sound. Dad groaned.

"I hate this song!" he moaned. We ignored him and jammed to the song in the car. Emmett and Jasper soon joined in.

Ba ba da da  
Ba ba da da  
Ba ba da da  
Ba ba da da  
Ba ba da da

Take a look at my girlfriend  
She's the only one I got (ba ba da da)  
Not much of a girlfriend  
I never seem to get a lot (ba ba da da, ba ba da da)

It's been some time since we last spoke  
This is gonna sound like a bad joke (bad joke)  
But momma I fell in love again  
It's safe to say I have a new girlfriend (girlfriend)

And I know it sounds so old  
But cupid got me in a chokehold (girlfriend)  
And I'm afraid I might give in  
Towels on the mat my white flag is waving (girlfriend)

I mean she even cooks me pancakes  
And alka seltzer when my tummy aches  
If that ain't love then I don't know what love is

We even got a secret handshake  
And she loves the music that my band makes  
I know I'm young but if I had to choose her or the sun  
I'd be one nocturnal son of a gun

(ba ba da da, ba ba da da)

Take a look at my girlfriend  
She's the only one I got (ba ba da da)  
Not much of a girlfriend  
I never seem to get a lot (ba ba da da, ba ba da da)

Take a look at my girlfriend  
She's the only one I got (ba ba da da)  
Not much of a girlfriend  
I never seem to get a lot (ba ba da da, ba ba da da)

It's been awhile since we talked last and I'm trying hard not to talk fast  
But dad I'm finally thinking I may have found the one  
Type of girl that will make you way proud of your son

And I know you heard the last song about the girls that didn't last long (last long)  
But I promise this is on a whole new plane  
I can tell by the way she says my name (ba ba da da)

I love it when she calls my phone  
She even got her very own ringtone  
If that ain't love then I don't know what love is (ba ba da da)

It's gonna be a long drive home but I know as soon as I arrive home  
And I open the door take off my coat and throw my bag on the floor  
She'll be back into my arms once more for sure  
Like... la lala laaaa

Take a look at my girlfriend  
She's the only one I got (ba ba da da)  
Not much of a girlfriend  
I never seem to get a lot (ba ba da da, ba ba da da)

Take a look at my girlfriend  
She's the only one I got (ba ba da da)  
Not much of a girlfriend  
I never seem to get a lot (ba ba da da, ba ba da da)

She's got a smile that would make the most senile  
Annoying old man bite his tongue  
(I'm not done)  
She's got eyes comparable to sunrise  
And it doesn't stop there  
(Man I swear)  
She's got porcelain skin of course she's a ten  
And now she's even got her own song  
(But moving on)  
She's got the cutest laugh I ever heard  
And we can be on the phone for three hours  
(Not saying one word)  
And I would still cherish every moment  
And when I start to build my future she's the main component  
Call it dumb, call it luck, call it love or whatever you call it, but  
Everywhere I go I keep her picture in my wallet like...  
Here

Take a look at my girlfriend  
She's the only one I got (ba ba da da)  
Not much of a girlfriend  
I never seem to get a lot (ba ba da da, ba ba da da)

Take a look at my girlfriend  
She's the only one I got (ba ba da da)  
Not much of a girlfriend  
I never seem to get a lot (ba ba da da, ba ba da da)

"Is it over yet?" my dad asked with his hands over his ears. We were now in the driveway.

"Yeah it's over." I laughed.

"Good I can't stand that song." he muttered as he got out of the car.

"Now Edward I remember you dancing in the bedroom listening to this song on Isle Esme." mom joked with her arms crossed.

"Ok fine it's an ok song. But you hear it too many times." he said pouting. I rolled my eyes and took me and my 1,000 bucks to my room. I put it somewhere safe and got ready for bed.

I had fun. Even though I was the best singer in my family.


End file.
